A Weekend Of Fun
by charmed1818
Summary: Sequel to Is This Yours. The nightshift gets together once again on a weekend.LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything. I'm not sure if on the show they actually have like weekends off or anything, but in my story they do. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story.

A Weekend Of Fun

It was Friday just after shift was ending for the Las Vegas Crime Lab nightshift. Ever since their night off they were all a lot happier. Everyone was in the locker room getting ready to leave. All of a sudden Greg got an idea.

"So do you guys want to do something this weekend?" Greg questioned the group.

"Like what exactly," Catherine said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not completely sure, but something exciting like bowling, or something. Oh I know too every weekend on Saturday a different person can pick something to do, and everyone has to do it though. No backing out unless you absolutely have to," Greg said.

"I think it's a fun idea. I'm in," announced Catherine.

"What the hell me too," Warrick said.

"I'm in," Nick told everyone.

"I have nothing better to do so why not? I'll do it too," Sara announced.

"Alright now all I have to do is convince Grissom," Catherine mumbled.

"We can all meet at my house tomorrow at about noon," Greg stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone walked off. Catherine to try and convince Grissom and Greg, Sara, Nick, and Warrick went home.

* * *

"Come on Griss, it's just on Saturday," argued Catherine.

"Catherine. I told you once already I'm not doing it," Grissom stated with a tone of finality. Of course being Catherine, Catherine really didn't care. Of course again being Catherine she was very smart. She expected this kind of a fight and she had a plan. She easily started to fake cry. She sat down.

"Fine Grissom! I just wanted you to have a good time and get out of the lab, and this is what I get!" Catherine said while still fake crying.

Of course Grissom now feeling bad said, " I'm really sorry Catherine. You know what I'll go. You can even pick me up to make sure I go. I give you permission to drag me out of my house if I object."

"Really?" asked Catherine all the while thinking for someone so smart couldn't tell the difference between fake crying and real crying.

"Of course. Would I lie?" He asked.

"No," Catherine said back.

"Alright you'll be at my place at 11:45 and we'll go together. You can go home now," said Grissom. She nodded and did what she was told. Once she was out of his office and in her car she started laughing.

"Sucker," she said to herself.

* * *

There you go. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more as long as you press that pretty purple button. Hoping for some reviews.

**Olivia**


	2. Nick's Turn

Don't own anything.

A Weekend of Fun

_Previously:_

"_Alright you'll be at my place at 11:45 and we'll go together. You can go home now," said Grissom. She nodded and did what she was told. Once she was out of his office and in her car she started laughing._

"_Sucker," she said to herself._

At around noon everyone showed up at Greg's house.

"Okay. I figured to figure out whose "activity" we're doing today I thought we could draw names out of a hat. Does everyone agree?" Greg asked. Everyone nodded their head in approval. Greg quickly pulled out a hat with name and everything all ready to go.

"Alright does anyone specific want to draw names?" Greg asked everyone. Nobody responded so he designated his self. He reached in the hat and pulled out a name.

"The winner is..Nick!" Greg announced. "Next week will be..me week, after that Catherine, then Warrick, next Grissom, and last but certainly not least Sara!" Greg said like a T.V. game show host.

"Why am I always last?" complained Sara.

"Just because alright. So Nick where do you want to go?" questioned Greg.

"I want to take y'all horseback riding," announced Nick. Sara and Catherine looked thrilled, but Warrick, Greg, and Grissom didn't look the least bit happy.

"That sounds like a great idea Nick," Sara exclaimed.

"Thank you," Nick said to Sara.

"Wait there are horse ranches around here?" questioned Warrick.

"Well not really, but its only an hour away," Nick told them all.

"We better leave then," suggested Sara with a lot enthusiasm.

"Yeah," agreed Catherine.

After an hour in the car the group finally got to BIG BUBBA'S HORSE RANCH.

"Are you kidding me?" questioned Greg.

"Very," stated Nick. They all went to the main part. "We'd like 6 horses," Nick told the person.

"Alright one second," the man said. He came back after a few minutes. "The horses you'll be using are Buttercup, Buckaroo, Trixie, Bumble Bee, Romeo, and Albany," the guy told them.

"I want Albany," Sara called.

"I want Trixie," claimed Catherine.

"I'll take Buckaroo," Nick said.

"I'll have Buttercup," Grissom said. Everyone gave him a look. "What she seems gentle," Grissom told them.

"Okay for starters you've never seen Buttercup and two I want Romeo," Warrick said.

"Guess that leaves you with Bumble Bee, Greg," Sara smirked.

"Oh well! Me and Bumble Bee are going to have a lot more fun than you guys!" Greg told them all.

"Okay whatever you say," Sara mumbled. After a few hours of riding everyone was really tired, and even Nick.

"Okay I think we should call it a day here," announced Nick. Everyone mumbled their agreement. After everyone returned the horse and got back in the car it had been another half an hour. Then it took another hour to get home and by that time everyone was more than ready to go home.

"Alright everyone. I'll see you tomorrow," Grissom announced before everyone left.

* * *

Okay there you go. I gave you another chapter and there is more to come if you just click that pretty purple button I'll give you more. Hope you enjoyed.

**Olivia**


	3. Greg's Turn

Everybody the last chapter was kind of a disappointment for me, and probably you all too. I'll try going into more detail this chapter so hopefully it will be better.

A Weekend of Fun 

_Previously: _

"_Okay I think we should call it a day here," announced Nick. Everyone mumbled their agreement. After everyone returned the horse and got back in the car it had been another half an hour. Then it took another hour to get home and by that time everyone was more than ready to go home._

"_Alright everyone. I'll see you tomorrow," Grissom announced before everyone left._

The next Saturday everyone met again at Greg's house. At about ten after noon everyone was there.

"Okay. As you all know it is my turn to pick a place to go and after hours of thought I came up with whirly ball," Greg announced.

"Greg what the hell is whirly ball?" Sara asked.

"It's a game where you're on a court that is a lot alike a basketball court. There are two teams total, and since there are six of us there will be three people on a team. There are two nets, one at each side. Each team has a different color net and you try to score in your color net. Of course though instead of walking or running you drive bumper cars. Oh yeah you can't use your hands either. At the end of a round the team with the most points wins," Greg said.

"It sounds really hard," Catherine complained.

"After about the first few minutes it gets easier," Greg reassured her.

"Fine," Catherine mumbled obvious to everyone she didn't want to do it

"Okay! Lets get going then!" Greg practically shouted. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all got in the car, and after about a half an hour they got there.

"Okay here we are! The wonders of whirly ball!" Greg said excitedly. They all went inside, and went to the counter.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, we would like to play 4 rounds," Greg told her.

"Alright that will be $10.00 a person," the woman told them. The all gave her the cash. She then led them to the court where they would be playing. They all walked on the court and got in a car. The woman threw them a ball to use, and left. Nick immediately got the ball and started moving. Catherine went after him and accidentally rammed into the back of him, but hey it made him lose the ball. Catherine swooped to the side and got it.

Grissom tried to block her off, so she threw the ball to Sara. Sara caught it perfectly. She got close to the net and was getting ready to throw it and Greg came up. He tried to knock it put of her thrower, but ended up smacking her in the face with his. Blood immediately started pooling out of her nose.

"Oh my god! Greg!" Sara screamed at him.

"Sara! I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Greg ranted at her.

"Dude we know you're sorry, but could you go get some paper towels or something? Warrick asked.

"Oh yeah right! I'll go get some!" Greg said before running off.

"Owwwww," Sara complained. Greg came back a few minutes later with a bunch of paper towels and a bag of ice.

"Here you go," Greg said giving her the ice.

"Thanks," Sara mumbled. After her nose okay again they decided to still go on playing but Sara swore if anyone hit her she would kill them painfully, and she knows how to hide a body. They played the rest of their games, and what do you know Sara didn't get hit anymore. They all got back to the car.

"Well, that was rather interesting," Grissom told them all.

"Yeah if you count Greg almost breaking my nose," Sara mumbled.

"Okay, just so you guys don't remember, next week is my weekend," Catherine announced ignoring Sara's comment.

"Yeah we all know Cath," Warrick told her.

"Just making sure," Catherine responded while smiling.

Okay, thank you all for reading. Hope this chapter was a little better than the last one. Please press that pretty purple button. : )

**Olivia**


	4. Catherine's Turn

Yay! I got more up. Hope you enjoy.

A Weekend of Fun 

A long week went by before the weekend finally came, and Sara's nose was healing nicely. Everyone did the same as the last two weeks and got to Greg's house around noon.

Once everyone was there Catherine announced, "I decided I'm taking you guys to the movies".

"That's not that bad. I thought it would be something like shopping," Warrick said thankfully.

"Well that can change if you like," Catherine teased.

"Good job, Warrick. Now we are probably going to have to go shopping," Greg complained.

"Just because I love you guys I won't make you go shopping, but I'm definitely picking the movie though," Catherine rubbed in their faces.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty lucky since I'm a girl then," Sara smirked.

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" Nick mumbled.

"Okay everyone lets go," Catherine told them all.

"So what are we going to see?" Sara asked her quietly so the guys couldn't hear.

"How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days," Catherine whispered back. Sara immediately burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy except for Catherine.

"Sorry. Catherine told me a joke," Sara lied. All the guys mumbled their whatever's, and went back to their conversations. After a few minutes Catherine and Sara got bored they turned on the radio. They played with the stations for a couple second before settling on a station playing "I like to Move It". They guys immediately looked at them like they were crazy, but the girls just started laughing. Soon the song ended and "A Little Bit of Ecstasy" came on. They women were singing along the whole time. They all got to the theatre a couple minutes later. Once they got to the counter, and Catherine collected their money before anyone besides Sara knew what they were seeing. After Catherine told the worker what tickets she wanted all the guys groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Grissom asked.

"Nope," Sara and Catherine said at the same time.

"Awww," all the guys complained. After a lot of yelling the girls finally got the guys to the room where the movie was being shown. Of course Sara being the lucky one again had to sit next to Greg. During the whole movie he kept elbowing her and talking her ear off. Even once during the movie Sara yelled at Greg to shut up, which in fact a couple other people agreed with her. Once the movie was over Sara and all the guys were relieved. Sara was only relieved though because she didn't have to sit next to Greg anymore.

Once everyone got back to Greg's house so everyone could get their cars Grissom announced, "Okay everyone I'll see you at work tomorrow, and just so you all know next weekend it is Warrick's turn," everyone nodded their heads in approval and left.

* * *

Okay I know it wasn't my longest chapter, and I'm sorry for that. As for the songs I picked in the car for them. I was listening to them right now actually so that's how those got picked. I would like to thankalwayswrite05 and sanderswife for your reviews. I love reviews so please review this chapter too.

**Olivia**


	5. Warrick's Turn

Well after lots of thought and concentration, I finally got this chapter up! Thanks a bunch to Alwayswrite05.You were my only review and I love ya for it! Thanks for the advice about this chapter too!

A Weekend of Fun

_Previously:_

_Once everyone got back to Greg's house so everyone could get their cars Grissom announced, "Okay everyone I'll see you at work tomorrow, and just so you all know next weekend it is Warrick's turn," everyone nodded their heads in approval and left._

The same as the weeks before, everyone met at Greg's house to go do whatever. Since it was Warrick's turn, he gets to pick where he would like to go.

"Alright everyone I have decided to take you all to a bar. Now before you say how we always do that and all that jazz, I would like to say it has a pool table and live performances," Warrick supplied.

"I think that sounds pretty cool," Sara said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright its settled then," Warrick said. This time it only took about 15 minutes to get where they wanted to go. The bar is called Fat Joe's Bar, and the sign even said so in big glowing letters.

"Are you serious?" asked Catherine.

"Of course! This place looks kinda, well crappy on the outside, but it's really cool on the outside," Warrick reassured them.

"It better be or I'm leaving," Catherine told them all. They all went inside, and like Warrick said it didn't look too bad. There were about four different pool tables, a stage towards the back of the building, and a bar that had a pretty good selection of drinks.

"Okay everyone I'll buy the first round of drinks," Warrick announced. Everyone either said okay or just nodded their heads in agreement.

Once Warrick got back they decided that the would have a somewhat of a champion game It was also decided that everyone would face each other once and the person who at the end has won the most games will be the champion.

Everyone went to a different table to begin their games. Grissom was facing Warrick, Nick and Catherine, and Greg and after many complaints Sara.

Warrick beat Grissom, Catherine actually beat Nick, and Greg and Sara were stilling playing when the others finished their games so they decided to watch. Sara was standing on the other side of the table when Greg was shooting since she didn't want to chance getting hit in the stomach by Greg with a pool stick. After Greg hit the white ball, it turned out he hit it so hard that it flew off the table and hit Sara right in the eye.

"OH MY GOD!" Sara screamed while touching her eye with her hand.

"SARA! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Greg repeated a couple times.

"Wow! First he hits her in the head with a racket in whirly ball, and now he hits her in the eye with a pool ball. He is not having very good luck at all with situation," Catherine whispered to Warrick all the while watching the commotion.

Once everyone calmed down and Sara had some ice for her eye, they decided to just keep on going and Sara would still play. No one else got hit that night, and it turned out that Sara won against everyone.

"HA! Even with a swollen shut eye I can still beat you all," Sara taunted.

"What would you do if you found out we let you win?" Warrick asked.

"I would cut off certain parts off your body I think you would like to keep," Sara said with a straight face.

"Okay we didn't let you win," Warrick told her looking kinda nervous.

"That's what I thought," Sara mocked.

They all walked out of the bar laughing. They got in the car, and drove back to Greg's house to get their cars. Luckily Sara drove with Catherine because she can only see put of one eye, so it's a lot safer this way. Everyone said they're good-byes, and got in their cars.

* * *

Okay. There's the chapter. There will probably only be about two more chapters. Please everyone review. I like them very much!

**Olivia**


	6. Grissom's Turn

Ok well I got this chapter up now for you all! Thanks for the lovely reviews!

A Weekend of Fun

_Previously: _

They all walked out of the bar laughing. They got in the car, and drove back to Greg's house to get their cars. Luckily Sara drove with Catherine because she can only see put of one eye, so it's a lot safer this way. Everyone said they're good-byes, and got in their cars.

The same as all the other weekends everyone met at Greg's house at around noon.

"Okay well this weekend it's Grissom's turn," Greg announced.

"Greg we all know!" Sara practically shouted at him

"Well you don't gotta be so mean about it," Greg told her.

Catherine deciding to interrupt this before Sara because Greg major bodily harm said, "Okay enough! So Grissom, where are you taking us all?"

"Were going to go to Whirly Land Amusement Park!" Grissom said very excitedly.

"That sounds really fun!" Greg shouted with excitement. Everyone else all said okay or nodded their heads in agreement.

Once everyone was in the car Sara asked Catherine, "Do you think there is anyway Greg can hurt me this time?"

"Its an amusement park. How much can he do?" Catherine asked her.

"I don't know. Knowing Greg he can come up the weirdest stuff to do to people. I winder if I should be scared for my life," Sara wondered.

It took about a half an hour to get to the park, and once everyone got out of the car and saw what it looked like they all knew they were going to have lots of fun.

"This place looks sweet!" Sara exclaimed.

"It is really good! They have really good rides," Grissom told them. They all pretty much paired off and went their separate ways even though they were there together.

Sara and Catherine went to the fun house. Nick, Warrick, and Greg all went to the games, and Grissom went to one of the many roller coasters. Everyone met up about a half an hour later, and they decided to get something to eat. They went to a place called Tiki Bobs Burgers and More. Catherine decided to get a burger and fries. Grissom just wanted a water. Nick wanted a hot dog and onion rings. Warrick wanted chicken strips and fries. Sara wanted a veggie burger and a water. Greg was very hungry and ended up getting 2 burgers, 1 large thing of fries, 1 hot dog, 1 thing of onion rings, 2 foot long hot dogs, cotton candy, and 1 extra jumbo pop (soda whatever you call it where you live. Michigan peeps call it pop and I'm a Michigan peep so..).

"Oh my god! Do you have enough stuff to eat!" Catherine exclaimed at Greg.

"Well, I have like 4 stomachs like a cow, or is it 2 stomachs that a cow has?" Greg rambled.

"Greg that's disgusting though! I couldn't even eat all that in one day let alone like 25 minutes!" Sara complained.

"Oh well! Get over it," Greg told them all. After about 20 minutes everyone was done eating, and even Greg.

Warrick saw a roller coaster and said, "We HAVE to go on that one!"

"I'm so in," Nick said.

"I'll go," Greg, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom said. They all went to get in line and after about 10 minutes it was their turn to get on. Warrick and Nick sat together, Grissom and Catherine, and Sara and Greg.

"You have got to be kidding! I am NOT going to sit next to someone who ate like $40 worth of food!" Sara screamed.

"Come on Sara! Please! I promise I won't like puke on you or anything!" Greg begged.

"I swear if you do though," Sara said and everybody didn't need her to finish the sentence to find out what she meant. They all got on and in their seats. Soon the ride began and they got to a huge hill. Greg started to look kind of pale.

"Greg? Are you okay?" asked Sara.

"I don't think so," Greg said before he puked on Sara.

"Oh my god! EWWWWW!" Sara screamed.

"Oh my god! Sara!" Catherine exclaimed from her seat in front of them.

"EWWWW! EWWW! This is sooo gross!" Sara said again. Catherine motioned for the guys to stop the ride before he let it go again. The guy stopped it and soon as the bar went up Sara ran to the bathroom. Catherine quickly followed her.

"Great job mister 4 stomachs," Nick told him.

"I didn't mean to," Greg said.

All the while in the bathroom Sara was scrubbing her shirt when Catherine came in.

"Sara, I have a tank top under my shirt you can wear until we get back," Catherine told her.

"Okay," Sara told her and then changed after Catherine gave her the shirt.

"Thanks Cath," Sara told her.

"No problem," Catherine told her back. They then went back outside and saw the guys talking, and went over to then.

As soon as Greg saw her he immediately said, " Sara I am so sorry!"

"Greg its okay, but I am never sitting next to you on a roller coaster even haven't eaten in two days.

"Okay. Deal," Greg and Sara agreed. Throughout the day the team went on other, and of course Greg sat beside himself for most of them. At the end of the day they all got into the car, and drove back to Greg's house. Once there they all said good-bye to each other, and got in their own cars and drove to their homes.

* * *

Well there was your chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. If you review I'll give you a cookie. It can have anything you want on it too. Does that make you wanna review now?

**Olivia**


	7. Sara's Turn

Okay everyone who reviewed I sent your cookies in the mail, but its snail mail so it may take a while. Here's your last chapter.

A Weekend of Fun

_Previously:_

_"Okay. Deal," Greg and Sara agreed. Throughout the day the team went on other, and of course Greg sat beside himself for most of them. At the end of the day they all got into the car, and drove back to Greg's house. Once there they all said good-bye to each other, and got in their own cars and drove to their homes._

Just the same as all the other weekends everyone met at Greg's house.

"Okay everyone as you all probably already know its Sara's turn," Greg announced. Everyone nodded their heads as to say okay.

"I decided that we are all going to play mini golf," Sara told them all. Everyone agreed, and went outside and got in the car.

Once inside the car Sara whispered to Catherine, "I picked mini golf because I figure Greg's pretty good and it will be pretty hard to hurt me."

It only took about 10 minutes to get to Neon Magic Mini Golf. They all got out of the car, and went up to the counter to get their clubs and balls. Warrick got a blue ball, Nick got a green one, Grissom got yellow, Catherine got purple, Sara got red, and Greg got pink.

"Nice color Greg," Warrick said to Greg.

"Hey real men get pink," Greg told him.

"Then how come you got pink?" Nick questioned.

"Cause I'm a real man unlike you guys," Greg said proudly.

"Okay you guys. Lets just start playing before the place closes," Catherine scolded them.

"Yes ma'am," Nick, Warrick, and Greg said all at once.

They all set out to the first hole and it was decided that Nick would go first, then Catherine, Grissom, Sara, Warrick, and last Greg.

The first hole was easy and everyone did pretty well. Everyone was doing pretty well up until the 10th hole. Everyone had gone already except for Greg.

Everyone was waiting for him to go at the end by the hole, and when he finally went he accidentally let go of his club and it went flying and hit Sara in the stomach. She immediately clutched her stomach in pain.

Greg ran over to her and screamed, "Oh my god! I am so, so, so sorry Sara!"

"OWWW! Why weren't you standing there Nick?" Sara yelled.

"Cause you were.." Nick said.

"Shut up!" Sara yelled in agony.

After a few minutes Sara finally felt somewhat better, and decided to keep playing.

At the end of the game Sara won, Nick second, then Catherine, Greg, Warrick, and last Grissom.

They all turned in their clubs and balls, and went to the car. Of course Sara was sitting as far away from Greg as possible just to be safe she didn't punch him.

Once they all got back to Greg's house they went inside.

"We should keep doing this. Its fun except for the whole almost killing Sara thing," Greg said.

"Yeah we should, but I'm going home now," Catherine said.

THE END

* * *

There was your final chapter. I know theending was really bad, but oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Olivia**


End file.
